¿Y yo?
by L. Nott
Summary: ¡Hola! Esta es una serie de pequeños drabbles sobre los personajes -tanto dioses como héroes y demás- de los libros de Percy Jackson. ¡Espero que os guste! Hoy: Will Solace
1. Hestia

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Soy Aoko45 y esta es mi serie de drabbles sobre los personajes del Olimpo.**

**A lo largo de estos drabbles intentaré recrear los pensamientos de los dioses, héroes, y demás seres de la serie Percy Jackson.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Hestia**

_**Fuego de esperanza**_

Miro el fuego, rojo y ardiente. Chispas saltan alrededor. Nadie se acerca salvo yo, es... como si le tuvieran miedo. Pero yo no le temo y sé que ellos mucho menos. Pero lo respetan, y yo aprecio ese gesto. Aunque no lo respetan tanto como deberían.

El fuego que se eleva por encima de mi cabeza de niña de ocho años representa todo aquello que a lo largo de mi larga existencia he aprendido a apreciar, adorar y amar, representa a todas aquellas familias unidas y hogares que a lo largo de los años se han formado.

Pero los dioses, sentados en sus tronos, elevados por encima de los demás, no saben hallar el valor que de este fuego, que si bien puede no ser grande, es poderoso, muy poderoso. Y, aunque nunca lo demostraré, estoy segura de que esta unión producida en este fuego, tan grande como pequeña parece, podría superar a todos aquellos dioses que subestimen su poder.

Y caerán. Porque, como un sabio héroe de ojos verdes dijo: "La esperanza sobrevive mejor en el hogar ".

La esperanza es el mayor poder que cualquier ser, ya sea humano, dios o incluso monstruo, puede poseer. Porque la esperanza, este puro sentimiento, es capaz de superar a la fuerza, a la inteligencia, y a todos aquellos que osan a menospreciarla.

Y este fuego. Estas pequeñas llamas rojas, naranjas y amarillas, tan ardientes y tan amadas por mi persona, representan todas aquellas familias, todos aquellos hogares que aún no han perdido la esperanza.

Este fuego, es la esperanza.


	2. Apollo

**Apollo**

_**¿Sólo un astro más?**_

Tan solo unos segundos y el Sol hará su perfecta aparición. Tras las montañas del Este una gran bola de fuego aparecerá y con ella de nuevo la vida volverá a gobernar la Tierra. El grandioso astro rey se alzará sobre las cabezas de todos los mortales e inmortales también y todos guardarán silencio, esperando su aparición. Pero otros se levantarán y empezarán de nuevo aquel ciclo repetitivo que nunca acabará.

Por eso él está allí y también ahí. Para alumbrar de nuevo y ayudar a que la pequeña llama de la vida siga creciendo, ayudando a que la felicidad, al ver aquella bella esfera adornar el cielo y bañar la Tierra de infinidad de colores, se decida a aparecer.

Para ello, él está allí. Para iluminar y calentar los fríos corazones de los mortales que cada noche se hielan involuntariamente.

Porque el frío y la oscuridad no pueden gobernar de nuevo aquella hermosa tierra y aquellos verdes y azulados mares, ¿no es así?

Para iluminar el camino de lo perdidos, él siempre estará allí.

Pero, ¿es simplemente un bello astro rey que se alza sobre los demás?


	3. Quirón

**Quirón**

_**Porque no todo es poder**_

Cada día veo a nuevos héroes nacer. Durante tres mil años he entrenado héroes y estos han sido tan poderosos como débiles, pero siempre igual de importantes. Siempre igual de fuertes.

Todos han sido valientes y se han entregado en cuerpo y alma, pero solo unos pocos se han alzado y han ascendido al Olimpo para ser verdaderos dioses y conseguir el poder.

Pero, ¿sabéis? No siempre el poder es lo más valioso.

Hace tiempo, uno de aquellos héroes que fueron capaces de enfrentarse a todo y más, de desafiar a los dioses hasta el punto de casi morir por ello. un héroe capaz de salvar lo más importante para él y también a sus enemigos, porque él no discriminaba e intentaba salvar a todos cuántos podía.

Un día, uno que siempre será recordado, aquel valiente héroe rechazó al Olimpo y rechazó al poder, demostrando así, que lo más valioso no eran aquellos valores, sino unos muchos más importantes.

Y ahora, mientras entre mis brazos sujeto a un pequeño chico de cabellos moreno y tormentosos ojos grises, me doy cuenta de que decir "no", fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Porque no todo es poder, ¿verdad?


	4. Rachel

**Rachel**

_**Oráculo**_

Es como si millones de descargas sacudieran mi cuerpo, como si el mismísimo rayo maestro atravesara todo mi ser y aún así no pudiera quedarme inconsciente, como si tuviera que sufrir esa tortura una y otra vez.

Cuando una profecía se avecina, el espíritu de Delfos viene a mí y expulsa a mi alma de este cuerpo de adolescente, para después devolverme completamente mareada y como si me hubieran dado diez kilos de droga en contra de mi voluntad.

Pero yo lo quise así, ¿no? Yo acepté ser el Oráculo y con ello todas las consecuencias que acompañan esta condición. Aunque a veces me arrepienta.

-Rachel.

Su voz, clara y alegre llamándome, me saca de mis pensamientos. Me levantó de la cama y me giro hacia él, hacia sus perfectos y maravillosos ojos azules y hacia la calidez de sus rayos de Sol.

Siempre ahí, para mí.

Porque al fin y al cabo, no todo es tan malo. No es tan malo ser el Oráculo de Delfos, si a cambio, puedo tenerlo a mi lado.


	5. Nico

**Nico**

_**Figurita**_

El sol entra por la ventana y te da en los ojos que has abierto segundos antes. Te quitas las sábanas de encima y te sientas en la cama. Te frotas la cara con frustración, has vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Pero no cualquiera, esta vez, has soñado con tu hermana.

_Bianca._

Su nombre sacude tu mente e intentas desesperadamente borrarlo de tu mente sacudiendo tu cabeza. No quieres pensar en ella aunque siempre lo hagas. Así sólo te torturas más, pero aunque no te guste lo buscas.

Miras a la pequeña mesita de noche que hay al lado de tu cama y ves la figurita de aquel juego que antes te gustaba tanto y aún recuerdas con tanto cariño.

_Hades._

Te ríes cuando recuerdas el nombre de la figura. Se parecen, piensan. Tu padre te mataría si te oyera decir eso o tan siquiera pensarlo, pero no puedes evitarlo. Esa figura, con esos pelos revueltos y negros y esa ropa tan oscura y rara te recuerdan a él. Admites que quiénes la crearon hicieron un buen trabajo.

Después de ese momento de felicidad, la tristeza y la culpa vuelven a por ti con fuerza renovada. Tu hermana murió por aquella maldita figura.

La odias. Y aún así no puedes deshacerte de ella. Porque, aunque la detestes hasta la muerte, era algo que tu hermana te regaló.

Es lo único que, a parte de tus recuerdos, te queda ella. Y aunque odies esa figurita con toda tu alma, de alguna manera, rara y muy rebuscada, consigues encontrar a tu hermana en ella, porque su último deseo, fue que guardaras para siempre esta figura.

.

**Son un poco sin sentido, lo sé.**

**:)**

**Aoko45**


	6. Aphrodite & Ares

**Aphrodite & Ares**

_**Amor y guerra**_

_Hielo y fuego_

Contrarios. Nunca se parecerán. ¿O sí?

_Amor y guerra_

Palabras y conceptos demasiado diferentes.

_Amor_

Aquella mujer que aceptó el reto de enamorar a alguien que se obligó a no amar.

_Guerra_

Aquel que se escondía entre batallas sin sentido llenas de sangre para no caer en aquella maldita trampa que consideraba él el amor.

_Amor y guerra_

_Hielo y fuego_

Ambos son conceptos diferentes. Pero, ¿qué importan los conceptos? Hasta lo seres más diferentes pueden llegar a amarse.

_Eso pensaban los dos, antes de volver a besarse y amarse nuevamente._

Porque nada es imposible, ¿verdad?

.

**¡Hola!**

**Na: Estoy intentando actualizar todos los días.**

**¡Espero que os guste!  
**

**Aoko45**


	7. Poseidon & Sally

**Poseidón & Sally**

_**Lo sé. Yo lo sé**_

Lo sé. Yo lo sé. Y siempre lo sabré.

Sé que debo alejarme de ella.

Sé que no debo permanecer a su lado.

Sé que una vez que este maravilloso verano termine, tendré que alejarme de su lado.

Lo sé. Yo lo sé. Ya lo sé. Siempre lo supe y siempre lo sabré.

Pero aún así, cada vez que pienso en que ese momento ocurrirá en apenas unos días, no puedo evitar que mi corazón sienta menos dolor.

Porque aunque yo sea un dios, siento igual o más que un humano.

Siento tristeza por dejarla.

Siento enfado por esta estúpida regla antigua.

Siento una gran ira por haberme enamorado de una mortal

Pero sobre todo, siento amor por esta extraña mortal, reina de mortales.

Pero aún así, no puedo cambiar nada.

Porque aunque sea un dios, yo no puedo cambiar las antiguas leyes.

Lo sé. Yo lo sé. Siempre lo supe y lo ignoré. Siempre lo sabré y seguramente, volveré a cometer el mismo error que significa amar a una mortal.


	8. Artemis & Apollo

**Artemis & Apollo**

_**Hermano**_

Observo cómo el Sol sale por el horizonte y espero su llegada. En poco tiempo, un Maserati Spider aparece en el cielo y aparca a pocos metros de mí.

De él, un joven de no más de dieciocho años sale tal como si un dios se tratara. Algo que por otra parte, es cierto. Mientras se acerca a mí, su cabello rubio resplandece bajo su propio sol y sus alegres ojos azules relampaguean de felicidad al verme.

Me saluda con un '_Hola, hermanita_' y yo le recuerdo no llamarme hermanita, pero él se limita a reír. Después, detiene un risa abruptamente y se pone en posición pensativa, después me mira seriamente y coge aire, abre la boca...

Y un horrible haiku sale de sus labios.

¡Maldita sea la hora en la que se le ocurrió ir a Japón!

Pero aún así, le sonrío, porque aunque le deteste, sigue siendo mi hermano. Y, a nuestra manera rara y especial, le quiero mucho.

_¿Quién si no lo haría?_


	9. Hermes

**Hermes**

_**Pero lo que más le dolió...**_

Unos ojos azules miraban con gran pesar la pequeña tumba que se levantaba enfrente de su dueño.

Aquellos ojos miraban tan inexpresivos como orgullosos aquella pequeña roca.

_Luke Castellan_

_Amigo_

_Hermano_

_Valiente_

"_Porque nos salvó a todos"_

No ponía mucho, pero aquello era suficiente para él.

No necesitaba nada más que su recuerdos, las memorias de todos aquellos que habían conocido a Luke y aquella tumba rodeada de pequeñas flores que había colocado allí en honor a su hijo.

Sin previo aviso, los ojos azules de aquel hombre empezaron a derramas lágrimas por su hijo, porque aunque le hubiera traicionado, al final había comprendido y los había salvado a todos.

Estaba orgulloso de él.

Pero también sentía dolor. Dolor por muchas cosas: porque su hijo lo hubiera traicionado, porque hubiera muerto odiándole, porque siempre le odió a él, a su padre.

Pero lo que más le dolió... fue que aquel mismo hombre de ojos azules y pelo negro jamás le dijo... ni una sola vez... que le amaba. Que le amaba más que a nada.

Aquello, fue lo que más le dolió...

Que su hijo hubiera muerto sin saber todo lo que aquel hombre... sentía por él.

**Aoko45**


	10. Calipso

**Calipso**

_**Ella no nació para ser amada**_

Lágrimas de sal corren por sus mejillas mientras le ve marchar, intenta limpiárselas y mostrarle una sonrisa, pero no puede. No puede hacerlo.

Esta vez siente que algo se va con él.

Puede que sea verdad lo que ella afirma cada vez ve a alguien que ha ocupado su isla durante un tiempo indefinido o puede que sea por costumbre o puede que sea que esta vez, y sólo esta vez, ha sentido algo especial por el chico de ojos verdes tan parecidos al mar que rodea su isla que esta vez, siente de verdad que una parte de su corazón se va con él.

Debería estar acostumbrada, se dice.

Porque, ¿acaso no es esto lo que ha sucedido siempre? Alguien capaz de sanar su corazón aparece en su isla e, irremediablemente, ella se enamora. Pero él siempre parte, él siempre se va. Él siempre la deja sola.

Por eso, ¿acaso no debería estar acostumbrada? Ella no nació para ser verdaderamente amada, y tendrá que vivir con ello. Pero eso... no evita que duela menos.


	11. Aphrodite

**Afrodita**

_**Belleza perfecta**_

Te miras en el espejo.

Tu pelo rubio cae con tirabuzones imposibles de conseguir, excepto para ti.

Tus ojos azules relucen, profundos como el mar de Poseidón pero electrizantes como los mismísimos rayos de Zeus. Sólo tu podrías tenerlos así.

Tus labios se elevan en una sonrisa seductora.

Te recolocas el vestido para que la imaginación no haga falta.

Vuelves la vista hacia el espejo y sabes que estás lista.

Aunque, ¿cuándo no lo has estado? Después de todo eres Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza.

Y tú siempre representas la seducción, el arte del amor y la _belleza perfecta_.

**Aoko45**


	12. Zeus, Hades y Poseidon

**Zeus, Hades y Poseidon**

_**Diferentes, pero hermanos**_

Zeus observa el mundo desde los cielos.

Hades observa a los vivos desde su oscuro trono.

Y Poseidón lo observa todo desde las más profundos aguas.

Tres hermanos muy diferentes. Cada uno tiene un poder diferente. Siempre pelean entre sí. Todos son testigos de ello.

Pero lo que no saben, es que Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, eran hermanos más allá de la sangre. No, eso nadie los sabe. Y así, mientras los demás dioses hacían su vida, ellos hacían la suya propia.

-¿Qué tal el día?

Y entre copas y más copas, varios coqueteos y guiños a mortales y una charla detallado sobre lo que cada uno hacía, sus actos, sus pensamientos, su vida...

Zeus observa el mundo desde los cielos.

Hades observa a los vivos desde su oscuro trono.

Y Poseidón lo observa todo desde las más profundos aguas.

Tres hermanos muy diferentes. Cada uno con objetivos diferentes, pensamientos diferentes...

¿Eran diferentes? Sí.

_Diferentes, pero hermanos_.

.

**Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad, pero es que no había inspiración :(**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me perdonéis dejándome un rewiers, ¿qué tal la idea? ;)**

**Aoko45**


	13. Will Solace

**Will Solace**

_**Soy feliz**_

Acaricié su rostro y sonreí, era mi niña. Se podía ver un poco de pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, brillaban alegremente.

Miré a Mel con una sonrisa que estaba seguro me llegaba hasta las orejas y con unas lágrimas que me caían por las mejillas.

Estaba feliz, todos aquellos monstruos habían valido la pena, todas las heridas, el dolor... todo había valido la pena. Hacía unos años que había conocido a Melisa y me había enamorado de ella. Ahora tenía a mi hija en brazos y estaba seguro de que me había convertido en el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Mel se había quedado dormida con nuestra bebé en brazos, la cogí y la puse en la cuna que había al lado de la cama. Le di un beso en la frente a ambas y salí de la habitación, eran las tres de la mañana y necesitaba un café.

Cuando llegué a la barra, me encontré con un hombre rubio de ojos azules al igual que los míos. Me sonrió y me dijo:

-Debes de ser un hombre feliz.

Pensé en mi mujer, en mi hija, en mis amigos, en mi trabajo, en toda mi vida... Sonreí y le respondí:

-Sí, papá, soy un hombre feliz.

**L. Nott**


End file.
